InuyashaXMen Evo Cross Episode 2 The Love Blooms
by SangKagome89
Summary: the next episode in a crosover series read InuyashaXMen Evo Cross Episode 1 First Changes
1. Default Chapter

InuyashaX-Men Evo Cross Series Episode2: The Love Blooms

Chapter1: The Mysterious Shapeshifter

The jet finally reached back to the Xavier Institute after a nerve-wracking ride with a dangerous new mutant locked up in a small holding cell built at the bottom of the jet. "Now, let's get some answers. How does this freak know me?" Alicia asked with utter annoyance towards the woman they just captured. "Let's git 'er back into the mansion first, love." Suggested Pyro. He didn't want to see Alicia beat the living daylights out of the woman before they _could_ get some explanation. Cyclops picked the still unconscious mutant up, threw her over his shoulder, and started off the jet.

The young shapeshifter was taken down to a small "jail" so everyone in the manor would be safe. A little while later the team went down to what was the equivalent of a mini jail built in a basement to talk to their "visitor". It was time for some answers. The problem was no one knew exactly what questions to questions to ask. Once the team of ten (Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Scott, Jean, Alicia, Katie, Logan, Storm, and Xavier) got to the cell the mutant was in they all stopped in their tracks. The shapeshifter was gone! All that was there was an acid burnt jail bars and a piece of paper. Jean walked into the bunt opening and picked up the hastily written note. "I will be back to get revenge for stopping me." Jean read. "That's it?" asked Kitty. "Yep. That's all our friend wrote." Replied Jean.

"When need to find 'er. She might try to kill someone else." Rogue informed the group around her. "There is nothing we can do right now. I will try to find her with Cerebro, but it's late. I can try it first thing in the morning, now let's get some sleep." The professor instructed. Every one went to their rooms and started getting ready for bed. Jon knocked on his sisters' bedroom door. "Come in." answered Kitty, who was sitting on her bed and the other girls (Rogue, Katie, and Alicia) were doing the same on their own beds. "Hey, what happened in the "jail" and our "visitor"?" Jon asked, not knowing the mutant escaped. "She somehow used acid to burn through the iron bars and got away." Replied Alicia.

"How did she get out of the institute? This place has security cameras and alarms all over the place!" Jon reminded everyone in the room. "Now you have me scared Jon. She could be hiding out and just ready to do something horrible." Kitty shivered at her own comment. "Don't even start, Kitty." Said Rogue trying to shake the images out of her own head. "Let's just go ta(to) sleep, good night every." Katie said. "Night." All the teens in the room answered back. Jon left the room and shut the door. The girls soon fell asleep. Only they didn't know a certain jailbird was watching them from the huge room closet.

****

-Until Next Time-

-Sangkagome89-


	2. Shapeshifter pt2

****

Chapter 2 The Mysterious Shapeshifter

The next morning four ear piercing screams woke everyone up. Wolverine raced into Rogue, Kitty, Alicia, and Katie's room to see what happened. All four of the girls were paled as Wolverine saw each of them had two knives pinning them to the bed. "What is this world happened?" Logan asked the scared teens. "We don't know. I heard my alarm go off, then I couldn't move, and when I opened my eyes me and all the girls had these knives pinning us down." Kitty said as Kurt, Even and all the X-Men had joined Logan at the door "If it's not much trouble COULD SOMEONE PLEASE GET THESE KNIVES OFF O' US?" Alicia bellowed from seeing no one offering to get the knives so they could at least stand. Pyro, Remy, Logan, and Kurt each helped one of the girls get out of bed. "Now, how did you pin yourselves to your beds?" asked Logan. "We didn't. We woke up like that." Replied Katie. "Magnus? Do you have an answer?" asked the professor the teen master of magnetism. "The only explanation I can think of is that the prisoner that escaped is still in the institute, hiding somewhere." Magneto answered calmly. " Where can she hide that would keep her off the security cameras?" asked Jean. "I don't know, but I suggest we find our intruder and find her fast before she does anything more to the students." Xavier answered. The instructors and the teenage Magneto left to start the search of the enormous institute. "Ah'm (I'm) gonna look around in our room girls." Said Alicia to her roommates. Alicia started looking in the closets, looked under the beds, the bathroom, and any place the mutant could get in. "She's not here. Guys you better go check your rooms just incase." Alicia said after looking. The other X-Men left the room to search. "Man that was all too close." Said Rogue. "She could have easily finished us and everyone in the building off in an instant if she wanted to." Kitty said with a grim look on her face. The four teens got dressed in uncomfortable silence and went down to breakfast. "Did you guys find anything?" Katie asked. "Not yet." Amara answered. "Ah hope we find 'er soon." Rogue chimed in. After a slightly silent breakfast everyone got back to looking for their unwanted visitor. At lunch time there was still no sign of the mutant shapeshifter. Before dinner they decided to quit looking. "We have looked in every possible place in the whole mansion. She must've escaped for good." The professor informed the students, Logan, Storm, and Beast. With that,after dinner everyone went to bed secure in the thought the mutant was gone.

-UNTIL WE E\MEET AGAIN-

SANGKAGOME89


	3. School Time!

****

SANGKAGOME89- PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED REVIEWS! PRETTY PLEASE!

SCHOOL TIME!

Everyone woke up the next morning with nothing out of place; no one was pinned to their beds or anything like that. "Well, at least everyone's in one piece this mornin'." Said Jay to Kurt, one of his roommates (Jonathan, Even, and Kurt) "You are so right." Kurt replied. At breakfast Professor Xavier made a surprising announcement. "Everyone your attention please. Thank you. This next school year all of you will attend classes at Bayville High." He finished and all the students had the most shocked looks on their faces. "Are you serious, professor?" asked Amy. She was apparently worried about her children going to a public school where all the students knew they were mutants. "Not to worry. I applied back as principal. I assure you no one will bother any of these children." Mystic informed Amy. " Well ah(I) guess that could work." Scott said thinking about the last time the blue shapeshifter was head of Bayville. Everyone continued breakfast and the dining room buzzed with talk of returning to the "mutant hater school". Jon would still be in middle school. He'd go to the school just down the street from the high school. He was a little worried, everyone would somehow find out he was a mutant and they'd hate him. Katie would get to stay home. She had already finished college and had gotten a masters degree and other important things she needed to get into medical school. She was waiting for a reply for a couple of med. Schools. She was nervous about that.

Jay , Alicia, and just about all the X-Men would be going to the high school. Alicia and Jay were a little excited to see that school. Alicia had seen it when she first moved the Bayville and since then had wanted to see the interior of the enormous building and now was her chance. Jay could care less about seeing another normal human ever again, but he'd go with the Prof.'s plan to humor him. After breakfast everyone went their own way. Alicia, Katie, and Jon went to the rec. room along with Scott, Kurt, and Kitty to watch TV. "How about we watch this?" asked Katie who had the TV on a stupid soap opera. "Yer kiddin' right sis?" asked Jon who was very sick of soaps. Jon snatched the remote from his sister and changed to a baseball game. "Give me that." Alicia ordered, taking the remote from her brother. Alicia wanted to watch a crime show called Forensic Files. This remote snatching went on for fifteen minutes when finally everyone in the room decided on a movie on one of the channels called The Haunted Mansion.

None of the team had seen it when it was in theatre. "Ah'll git some popcorn before the movie starts." Said Alicia standing up from her place on the huge sofa. She went just down the hall to the kitchen, got some popcorn kernels, and put them into a popper. She sat at the table and waited for the popcorn. Suddenly, she felt something brush against her leg. "Meow" the cat purred. "Mystic?" asked Alicia, expecting it to be Mystic thought nothing of it, but she was in for a shock. Alicia had her back to her. "Mys, do ya want any popcorn?" Alicia inquired. "No Thanks." Replied the missing mutant (the one the X-Men captured). Alicia was scared, being in a kitchen, alone, with a maniac. The popcorn was still cooking so no one could hear her scream. The shapeshifting mutant threw Alicia against the wall and pulled a knife from behind her. Alicia held her eyes squeezed shut. When Alicia didn't fell the knife plunge into her, she slowly opened her eyes. St. John was holding the knife, but the woman still had her hold on Alicia. "Guys get in here!" Pyro yelled so everyone could hear him. Jay, Logan, Lance, Toad, Katie, Remy, Jon, Pietro, and Colossus bolted into the room after hearing all the commotion. "Put her down you joke for a mutant." Jay ordered. The mutant changed in a snake and slithered away under the small crack under the back door close by and left the building.

A very pale Alicia fell to the floor with heavy breathing. "That was most defiantly too close." Alicia said under her breath. "I think we need to boost up security, I'm going to talk to Charles." Logan said as he left the messy kitchen. Remy took the popcorn out of the popcorn and added a little butter to it. "Alicia, are you okay? Do I need to help you to the infirmary?" asked Pietro in concern for his friend. "No ah'm fine." Alicia answered. "Are you sure, love?" asked John (Pyro). "Stop calling me love, please." Alicia said. She heard that word until she was blue in the face. She was reminded of never being able to lovingly look into her lover's eyes. She didn't have a lover yet, but the thought of never gazing into that special person's eyes without hurting them. She felt she had lost her sight to her mutation. "O..K" replied Pyro. "Let's get back to the movie." Kurt said. The teens went to the rec. room to watch the haunted mansion. During one of the tender moments in the movie Kitty and Katie started to weep.(If you haven't seen it you don't know what I'm talking about, but I'm referring to the part when Eddie Murphy's charter's wife almost dies of poisoning.) "You two are so sensitive." Said Scott who was sitting in a reclining chair with Jean in his lap.

Out of nowhere Jean starts crying about the movie. "Jean it's just a movie." Scott said to keep Jean from looking silly. "Will everyone quiet down, please? I haven't seen this." Said Alicia. The movie ended about twenty minutes later. "I got an idea. Let's play softball." Rogue suggested. The older members were a little surprised with Rogue. Usually she hated the word 'softball'. Alicia's head sunk a little. "What's wrong, Alicia?" asked Kurt. "She remembers what she did to one of her old teammates after they just finished a game." Katie answered for her sister who was starring into space. "Oh, sorry. Ah'd love ta play." Alicia looked up and said. (NEXT CHAPTER: THE SOFTBALL GAME)


	4. The Softball Game

The Softball Game

All the students living in the institute were soon all standing in the middle of the large softball/baseball field, Hank and Loan had made way back when young students started moving in, everyone was excited to be outside in the beautiful daylight and they loved watching everyone to see what the two teams would be like. Scott and Kurt were chosen as the team captains. Scott chose Rogue, Jubilee, Roberto, Pyro, Alicia, Jon, Jay, Pietro, Lance, Colossus, Sam, and Bezerker. Kurt chose Amanda decided to play when she saw everyone outside when she got to the institute to see Kurt, Kitty, Rahn, Bobby, Katie Remy, Jean, Jamie, Toad, Fred, Tabitha, and Amara.

Now that the teams were picked it was time for the coin toss to see who got the field first. Scott was tails and Kurt heads. The quarter landed on heads so Kurt and his team to the field ready to start the game. Beast volunteered to be the umpire. "PLAY BALL NO POWERS!" Beast announced and the pitcher, Remy wound up for a knuckle ball and threw it with all he had .The batter, Alicia took one look and swung her bat as fast as she could to match the balls speed and the ball went sailing through the field. The ball was so far up in the air no one could catch it. Alicia took off from the homeplate and made it to first base. She saw she could make it to at least third before anyone could get to the ball that now was on the ground. As she thought she managed to get to third before Kurt could race from his position at center field to the ball that was past all the outfielders.

Scott and his small team cheered for Alicia. The next batter up was Rogue. Remy once again threw a fast knuckle ball. Once more it was hit to the outfield and that gave time to Alicia to get home and Rogue got to second. "Wait, Time out. Remy come here." Ordered Kurt. Remy, Kurt, and Bobby who was catching. "Should I put someone else in?" Kurt asked the two. "How 'bout Jean? She looks like she's got a good arm. Then I can take her spot on second." Remy calmly suggested, he wasn't very fond of the pitching very much. "Ok. JEAN!" Kurt called Jean in and Remy ran off to second and Jean went to the mound. She thew one of her beat curveballs, the thing was it was nowhere near Bobby, the catcher all the sudden the ball went right into Bobby's catcher's mitt. "Hey you used your power to do that." Said Pietro who was batting. "Strike!" Beast called. "WHAT! That can't be right." Pietro retorted with a mad face.

"POWERBALL!" Bobby yelled. "Oh dear." Beast sighed. Jean pitched another ball totally with her telekinesis. Pietro with his super speed was able to hit the ball before Jean could change the ball's direction. At that point it was all chaos. Every mutant on the field and at bat at one point or another used his or her mutant ability to 'cheat'. After an hour of this 'powerball game' everyone went in for lunch. Before they could eat lunch Storm told all the students to clean up. (Just imagine 36 teenagers covered in mud, dirt, field line chalk, and grass plastered to all the kids' playing clothes.). With little complaint everyone went up to the bathrooms and got showers.

Amanda went home (so that makes it 35 grungy teens). For lunch there were sandwiches some picked just peanutbutter, others got peanutbutter and jam or jelly, the rest preferred some lunchmeat for their sandwich. Everyone was talking about the game. Scott's team was excited because they won. Scott invited everyone to come with him to get ice cream. Everyone, even Storm, Beast, Wolverine, Amy

, Stan, Mystic, and Xavier decided to tag along.

(Next Chapter: Ice Cream with Trouble)

(Sangkagome89)


	5. Icecream and a Phone Call

Ice Cream and A Phone Call

The three cars (Scott's convertible, Jean's SUV, and Amy's van) was enough to get the large group of teens (yes even Magneto in his teen form went). It was a ten-minute drive to the local ice cream shop. Scott went up to the counter and ordered everyone's ice cream he found out what everyone wanted on the way to the shop. (If you think I'm gonna bore you with what everyone got, you're safe. I won't). The large group sat at various tables that were close together. Four sat at each separate table. Everyone was digging into their ice cream. "Amara you have chocolate all over your face." Pietro. "Thanks." Amara said as she took a napkin and wiped the chocolate off her lips.

(The table was Pietro, Rogue, Amara, and Alicia.) "Pietro, do ah have anything on my mouth?" Rogue asked, she wanted some 'boyfriend' type attention. "A little." Pietro answered. Soon the couple was kissing to 'get the chocolate off'. "Down boy." Alicia said to Pietro with a grin. "We _are_ in public you two. Don't let that kiss take you too far." Alicia said in a low voice. "Nice image." Pietro retorted sarcastically and with a little drool on his lips. " Ok now_ yer_ making _me_ see things" Alicia shook the scenes out of her thoughts. The whole table was in laughter. After five minutes the four calmed down. _Ring Ring. _Alicia's cell phone rang and vibrated. "Ah wonder who'd be callin' me. Not many people have this number." Alicia dug her phone out of her pocket and looked on the caller ID. "Dad." Alicia whispered. She picked up with trembling hands "Hello?" she asked in a small voice.

"Hi baby, it's me your ol' man. Ah have some good news." The man replied to his daughter. "Ah'm scared ta ask." Alicia said in a low voice and took a bite out of her chocolate swirl ice cream. " I'm going to be living at the Xavier institute with you, your _mother_, and you brother and sister. Isn't that great?" he asked. He most certainly not see his daughter's face, but she gulped her bite of ice cream and her face had the 'deer in the headlights' gesture. "What do you care about me all the sudden. Ah thought you told _Stan_ to have me because you wanted nothing to do with Katie and me after you an' momma separated. _Now, _you want to move in where ah live?" Alicia was fed up with him.

"Alicia, who are you talking to?" Amy asked. "Daddy wants to move into the institute. By the way, how in the heck did he get my cell phone number?" Alicia asked. Her mother was shocked to hear Alicia and Katie's father was calling. "Let me see the phone." Amy held her hand out for the phone. "You two will just fight. Let me an' Katie decide about this. Katie come here a second if you please." Alicia asked her sister. The two sisters whispered amongst themselves for a few minutes then came to a conclusion. "Okay, Dad? Katie an' ah will let you move in, but with a few rules. First you can't date for two weeks and second no drinking or smoking at all." Alicia stated into the phone in a serious voice. "Not to worry babe. I'm engaged. To who? A prostitute?" Alicia asked angrily into her phone. "Are you crazy? Of course not. I've been dating this very good-looking and very smart nurse. She says she could apply for a job transfer and join me in Bayville when she can." He father explained.

"Okay, when will you be coming?" Katie took over the phone from her sister. "Hey Kate. Ah'll be in Bayville in one week. See ya then. I have to go, ah'll call back in a couple of days. Love you bye." "Love you too, bye." Katie answered and then the father hung up. "I can't believe Alex just called." Amy was still shocked. "Well, he's moving in and ah like the idea." Said Alicia longing to see her father after five long years. "How did he get Alicia's cell number?" asked Amara, who was a little confused.

"It use to be mine, but ah gave it to Alicia a year ago last Christmas." Amy answered. "Let's get back to talking about boyfriends and girlfriends like SCOTT AND JEAN." Katie said loud enough so Jean and Scott could hear her. Katie was trying to get everyone to laugh to lighten the gloomy mood. "Y ou better not." Protested Scott when he heard the comment. "Just kidding." Katie said. "Let's dig in our ice cream." Rogue stated. 'Dad's movin' in. It's gonna feel weird.' Alicia thought.


	6. The Father of all Discoveries

The Father of all Discoveries

The week went on as normal and as planned at the end of the week Alicia and Katie's father and his fiancée arrived at the mansion. _Ding Ding_ the doorbell echoed through the foyer. Alicia and Katie ran as fast as they could to the door to open it. Alicia wore her favorite and she considered lucky outfit and she did her best job on her makeup she was dressed in blue, which was her favorite color and she thought it looked good on her, her blouse was a baby blue peasant shirt with long decorative sleeves and had the back and front of each sleeve were separated by the sides cut from the elbow all the way to the bottom of the sleeve. Her shorts were simple faded bluejeans she had fixed from a regular pair of bluejeans herself. Her eyeshadow was sky-blue and she had pink blush and she managed a French braid with a blue ponytail tie.

Katie had on a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of blue short shorts and she had her hair in a high ponytail and her makeup was the same as her sister's because they liked getting into each others blushes, etc. "Dad, it's good ta see ya." Alicia said to her father then giving him a huge hug. "Boy you've grown up on me. Didn't Ah tell you to not grow up to fast?" her father mocked a hurt expression then chuckled. Alicia giggled along with her father. "Dad, where's our future stepmom?" Katie asked curious to meet the lady who held her father's heart. "She's getting some of her bags out of the van." Alex answered. "I must warn you. She's a human." Alex said trying to say his fiancée wasn't a mutant. "WHAT!" Alicia and Katie yelped in unison. "Shhh! Don't let 'er hear ya." Their father hushed them.

'This will be interestin'.' thought Remy who heard the whole conversation and went back through the kitchen from the side of the institute's building. "She doesn't know about us mutants does she?" Katie asked Katie thinking this woman wouldn't have come if she knew that Alex's daughters were mutants. "She'll find out eventually ya know." Alicia finished her sister's statement. "No it's not like that. She knows and she doesn't mind." Alex defended himself. Katie and Alicia were shocked. A normal human that actually felt safe around other mutants, that was very strong of her. "Let's go help her get some thing. Mates." Pyro suggested as he stepped outside from the front door. Alicia and Katie followed him to the large van parked in the enormous garage. The woman looked a little tired, but a plane ride and then a long drive could take a lot out of a person. "Hello." The woman greeted the three as they reached the van.

"My name is Nancy." The woman held out her hand and the teens all gave her a handshake. Alicia felt a tug on her shorts, which she looked down and saw a small child. "Hi ah'm Amber." She said shyly. "Well, 'ello there, Sheila." Pyro as he spotted the little girl. The little kid was about four. She had short brown hair, she had blue, large, innocent-looking eyes her little sundress blew around a little from the wind and she was holding a teddy bear. "She looks kinda like dad (Alex) with the hair and eyes." Katie pointed out. She gave Alicia a look. Alicia saw it too. ' Do you think?' Katie asked her sister telepathically. 'Let's see what he says.' Alicia answered back in her mind. The two teen sisters each took some bags and boxes out of the van and took them and set them down in the foyer. At that moment Alex also brought in a few things.

"Dad, just a sec." Katie stopped Alex. "Did you and Nancy…?" She couldn't finish. "Uh.. yes." Alex confessed. "That's why she doesn't hate mutants is because her own daughter is." Alicia stated. The rest of the many things were brought in bit by bit, but in silence for the sisters and Alex. 'Now we have a younger sib to watch.' Alicia thought in reference to herself and Katie. 'This is going to be nuts.' Remy thought after once again listening in on another father to his daughters conversations. Dinner was full of conversations, but Katie didn't feel like talking the thought of her father having a child with another woman before marring her was a little shocking. Katie never knew her father would do that. After dinner was over everyone went to bed, but one four-year-old girl wanted to know more about Alicia, who looked a lot like her so she snuck out of bed to find out.

****

UNTIL NEXT TIME

SANGKAGOME89


	7. Some Answered Questions

Some Answered Questions

Sorry, it's taken me soooo long to update. I've been very busy with various things. So here's my latest chapter. I hope you like it. –SANGKAGOME89-

Amber quietly made her way down the long, dimly lit hallway leading to the girls' rooms and the main stairs. She somehow remembered seeing which room Alicia, Katie, Kitty, and Rogue went in for bed "Here it is." Amber whispered to herself. Slowly she stood on her tiptoes and began tuning the gold painted doorknob. After getting the door open she peeked in and as expected all four girls were asleep. 'There she is.' Amber thought excitedly as she saw Alicia lying in her bed. Amber slowly crept over to Alicia's bed and crawled into it Amber let out a tired yawn. 'Rats it's too late to ask her now, I'll just talk to her in the morning.' Amber thought sleepily and fell asleep next to Alicia, who didn't hear a thing.

The next morning Alicia awoke after felling something being thrown to the foot of her bed and in turn lying across her feet under the light cover. Alicia opened one eye and looked at her alarm small, white alarm clock that was on her nightstand. 'It's 7:30 am. Which one of the girls would be up this early, on a Saturday during the summer?' Alicia thought as she sat up in bed and stretched and then looked at the pair of blue jeans at her feet. She was facing the room's small bathroom and the girl's four closets "What the heck?" Alicia exclaimed after rubbing the sleeps and blurring out of her eyes and then hastily throwing on her small, black rim glasses for a better look. Amber was standing just outside Alicia's closet and throwing all of her clothes in every direction. Amber had a pink miniskirt in her tiny hands about to toss it when Alicia jumped out of her bed and caught Amber's arm and took the skirt from the little girl and hung it back up.

Alicia's eyes got wide as she looked into the main part of the room, all her roommates' clothes and some of hers were all over the place. Then her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she got a better look at Amber. Amber had apparently gotten into Rogue's make-up and even tried to do her face to look like Rogue's. Amber had on so much purple eye shadow it nearly was in her short, brown hair and the purple lipstick made her look like a baby clown, Amber also decided to 'borrow' some of the four girls' clothes, which is why all the clothes were everywhere. The four-year-old picked out Kitty's favorite pink shorts that she wore in the summer, which on Amber fit her like pants, then Amber got one of Katie's blue spaghetti strap shirts, and last she had gotten one of Rogue's green, mesh overshirts.

"What are ya doin' in our closets, Squirt?" Alicia asked amused at the little girl's antics. "I was getting read for breakfast." Amber said seriously "I got dressed all by myself." Amber put on a huge smile at her accomplishment. "Well let me fix your make-up." Alicia decided to play along. Alicia then proceeded to fix the shadow and wiped off some of the lipstick. "There ya go. You do know these aren't yer clothes, right?" Alicia asked. Amber nodded yes. "How did you get in here?" Alicia asked curiously. "I wanted to ask you something last night, but when I got in here I fell asleep in your bed." "What did you want to ask?" Alicia coaxed Amber. "Why do you look like me?" "Let me try to explain." Alicia thought for a second.

"Ok, your daddy is mine and Katie's daddy, but my mom is a different person from your mom." Alicia explained it the best she could. "Why do we have different mommies?" Amber asked. "You'll have to ask daddy that." Alicia and Amber heard stirring from Katie, Kitty, and Rogue's beds. "Morning, guys." Alicia greeted as the three sat up. "Why are you up so early on a Saturday. We don't have a Danger Room session until this afternoon." Katie asked. "I thought we caught get some breakfast. Isn't this the time it's served?" Alicia asked. Suddenly Rogue yelled "WHY IS SHE WEREING MY SHIRT AND MAKE-UP??" "I couldn't stop her. She decided to try and dress herself like a big girl." Alicia defended Amber.

"That's so cute. We've got to take a picture and show her to everyone. I imagine by now most everyone is up and eating breakfast." Kitty leaned over to her nightstand and took out a digital camera. "Alright Amber smile for Kit Kat." Katie encouraged the four-year-old. Amber put on a huge smile and Kitty snapped the picture and Alicia got in the picture kneeled down to Amber's side. "Now let's show everybody the baby super model." Kitty was beaming at all the cleverness Amber had this morning. "Let's go get breakfast, Amber." Katie said as she took the girl's little hand.

The five girls made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. Just as Kitty thought everyone was at the table eating breakfast. "Mornin' guys." Katie greeted. Everyone looked at the five girls. Amber soon drew attention and made everyone grin and laugh. "What did ya nuts do ta the sweet bebe?" Gambit asked while in hysterical laughter. "You Sheila are evil by dressing her like a Goth." Pyro was laughing like a maniac. "What's that suppose ta mean?" Rogue asked with a fake hurt expression and she put her hand over her chest and staggered towards the table and sat next to Pietro. "We wouldn't have you any other way, sweetheart." Then he gave Rogue a kiss on the cheek. "It's just that no one can pull off that look other than you." Evan added. "Amber, what were you thinking? You are so silly sometimes. Anyway, you look very cute." Nancy said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Can I keep these?" Amber asked. "NO!" Katie, Rogue, and Kitty yelled in unison.

Everyone ate breakfast with much conversation about the session that was at noon. "Logan, like what are we going to practice today?" Kitty asked curiously. "You'll find out when we start, half-pint." Logan replied as he finished his last bite of egg. "Yeah that would be cheating, Kitty." Scott added as he took a bite of his last pancake. "Can I play in the big room?" Amber asked. "Sweetie, you know what that room is for?" Nancy asked with a raised eyebrow. Amber shook her head no. "The only thing I'll let ya do is watch." Alex said with a serious face. Amber started pouting playfully and she was a little disappointed. After breakfast all the teens decided to watch a movie together. Amber even joined in. The only good movie that was on was You've Got Mail. Sense Amber was in the room the teens decided to pick a non-R movie to watch.

After the movie was over the teens decided to play Monopoly, which was Amber's choice. Many times during the game laughter rang throughout the rec. room of everyone having a good time as the teachers watched. "Hey, Alicia can I ask you something?" Pyro finally got the guts to ask her a very important question to his crush. "Sure, what is it?" Alicia asked after having a fit of laughter at Kurt's losing position and how he was making jokes galore. "Can I ask you in private." Pyro took Alicia's hand and led her out into the kitchen. "What is your question, John." John was a bit frozen; _Darn I thought I had this figured out! Say something for goodness sake!_ John thought bitterly to himself. "Hey let's go see what's up." Kitty suggested. "John would kill us." Remy said, he knew what Pyro was doing and knew his best friend would never forgive him if he let the others spy on him. "Let's do it." Storm said. Half the room looked at her in shock.

Against better judgment everyone followed Kitty to a good hiding spot just outside the kitchen. "John, are you ok?" Alicia asked as she saw his frozen state. "Oh, yeah. This will probably come out all wrong and then it will just make a huge mess." "Hey you can talk to me. We're best friends. Now what do you want to know?" Alicia asked. "Do you want to go out with me?" John immediately regretted every word that just came out of his mouth. "Wow, this is so unexpected. You are soo sweet. All right I will. Although I'm not sure how my parents, siblings, and Jay would take it." "Well, we can tell everyone at dinner."John was definitely happy with himself that his crush was now his girlfriend. Everyone, but Gambit and Colossus were in shock at the news. They quickly raced back to the rec. room before the new couple caught them spying.

(I NEED SUGGESTION ON OW TO GET REMY WITH KATIE!-Sangkagome89-)


	8. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

-Sangkagome89-

I need some ideas. I like to include my readers in these stories. So, where should I take Alicia's relationship with Pyro from where it is? Things like that. Please Review and suggest!

I need ideas about where Pyro could take Alicia on a date and how he will make her is actual girlfriend How to get Remy and Katie together? What kind of enemies should I put the X-Men against? How should I set the situation to bring Inuyasha and his group in? 

I'm just trying to see what everyone wants to read. I'd like a lot of people to read these stories.


	9. A Different Training Session

Previously:

"What did ya nuts do ta the sweet bebe?" Gambit asked while in hysterical laughter.

A Different Training Session

After finishing their game of Monopoly, with Kitty winning the game everyone headed to the Danger Room for training. As the mass of teens walked into the gargantuan room Logan was standing in the center of the room with his arms folded across his chest. "Ok, here is our exercise. You will partner up with anyone you want; I don't care who as long as you both stay focused. You and your partner will make your way threw a holographic, yet real enough obstacle course and protect each other. Now let's get started. Hit it 'Ro." Logan yelled up to Storm in the observation room. Logan gave everyone time to pair up. (Basically, everyone paired up with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Remy paired with Katie, and Wanda was with Toad.) Everyone watched on as the Danger Room turned into a huge course with laser guns and paint ball shooters placed throughout the course except they were cleverly concealed to the X-Men as they all began making their way through the training exercise.

"Watch your back Scott, Logan is very handy with his weapons." Jean said as she deflected a painful-looking paintball pellet with her telekinesis. "Katie how are ya doin' back there?" Remy yelled over all the commotion to Katie who wasn't far behind while keeping all eyes on any surprises. " Fine. Just keep your eyes ahead." Katie answered as she used her power to bounce a laser from hitting Remy. Amber was watching all the craziness from the observation tower in the middle of the training room. Out of nowhere Alicia was hit by a laser and a disc all at once. "Alicia, no." Amber's eyes teared up and she jumped out of her seat and raced out of the room. "Amber stop, Alicia is fine." Storm called after the four-year-old, but she was to far away to hear the weather witch. Amber ran into the danger room and to Alicia's side as the teen began to stir.

"Amber? WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CAN'T BE DOWN HERE." Alicia began to panic at Amber being in such a dangerous place. A laser was taking aim to fire in Amber and Alicia's direction.

CLIFFHANGER! I will try to update ASAP. I have decided to start a Harry Potter fanfic. SANGKAGOME89-


	10. A Different Training Session pt2

A Different Training Session pt.2

The two guns shot the paintball and laser disc "Amber watch out!" Alicia yelped out as she drug Amber out of the line of fire, took Amber's small hand, and ran towards on into the rest of the obstacle course. "Why did ya come down here?" Alicia asked with an angry tone. "Ah thought you were really injured when that thing hit you." Amber was sort of embarrassed. "Thanks, but Ah'd (I'd) like it if ya wouldn't try to help unless yer asked." said Alicia, who was still hot under the collar. "Ah'll (I'll) remember." Amber replied with a smile. Alicia continued on through the course with Amber in her arms and Pyro leading the way and attacking lasers and other things before the girls got to that point and eventually everyone finally finished the tough course. "Amber, what were you thinking?" asked Alex after everyone was dismissed from the long session.

"Ah (I) thought Alicia was really injured from that thing that hit her." Amber huffed as she walked down the hall with Alicia, Katie and Alex. "Ya still know better than ta run off like that." "I won't do it again." Amber said in truth. Rogue decided to take Alicia, Katie, Remy, Pyro, Kurt, Kitty, and Amara to the Bayville Mall to hang out. "Get in my car. I can drop you off and you call when your ready to come home." Ororo offered. Storm dropped the teens off at the mall and went straight back to the institute. After two hours off shopping much to Remy and John's dislike, everyone met up at the food court for lunch. The group all ordered their food, took it, and found a table. "That was fun." Kitty said as she eyed everyone's loads of bags. "Fun for you maybe, but not for Remy and me." John said "Yeah, you crazy filles (girls) made us try on half the mens' department of JCPenny's, Sears, and every other clothin' store in this place." Remy said as rolled his eyes. "I think we have all new wardrobes with this stuff." Rogue said to side with John and Remy. All the group started on their lunch.

'X-Men, can you please be ready for Storm to get you. We are having a meeting in an hour.' Professor Xavier's voice echoed through the teens' heads. In twenty minutes time Storm arrived and got the seven teens. "This is going to be interesting to see how we get all this stuff in Ro's car." Kurt said. "We can." Amara said with certainty. Eventually all the shopping bags in Storm's car. Once back at the institute the girls quickly took their bags and took them to their rooms. Then they just about ad to run to the meeting room so they wouldn't miss anything. "Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make. I have found a new mutant. She is from Japan, her name is Kagome Higarashi, and she is fifteen years old. I will select ten of you to go. Jean, Cyclops, Alicia, Pyro, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Avalanche, and Shadowcat. Amy, Alex, you two will be in command. I want all of you to get a good night sleep, you leave in the morning at ten am." Xavier was leaving when a voice stopped him.

"Professor I thought of a code name or myself." Alicia said in a timid voice, which always happened whenever she talked to Xavier. "Yes, Alicia. You don't have to frightened to talk to me about anything. We're like family here." Xavier said in a kind voice. "Well, with thought ah came up with a code name and ah want everyone's opinion." Alicia said. "Well, what's your idea?" Scott asked "How does Gaze sound?" Alicia was getting a little embarrassed. "I think it's pure genius." Kitty gave an encouraging smile to Alicia. "Yes, **Gaze**, it is a good code name." Professor Xavier smiled. "Well, now that we have that settled why don't we all get some sleep." Storm got all the teens out and on o bed and all the instructors soon followed and everyone fell asleep.

-I hope you guys liked this chapter. On to a new episode. **InuyashaXMen Evo Cross Episode 3: Japan**

sankagome89-


End file.
